Infectés
by Empty Corpse
Summary: LinksTheSun devra faire faire à l'invasion suite à cet étrange virus. Il se battra avec les armes adéquates puisqu'il faut jouer sa vie...


« Alexis, téléphone ! » cria une voix féminine dans la maison où vivait LinksTheSun

« J'arrive ma chérie ! »

On l'appelait rarement, mais ça arrivait. Il descendit prestement son escalier et récupéra l'appareil doucement en déposant un rapide baisé sur les lèvres de sa copine avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne en souriant.

« Allô ?

-Links, c'est moi, Fred !

-JDG ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, besoin d'un elfe Sylvain ?

-Désolé mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de plaisanter, je viens d'être informé alors je passe l'info : Ils sont déchainés. Planques-toi, barricade ta baraque, fais un truc mais fais-le vite : ils arrivent.

-Merde, t'es sûr ? Ça y est ?

-Ouais, fais vite ! Et préviens quelqu'un d'autre à ton tour ! »

Le téléphone coupa juste à la fin de la phrase. L'heure était venue.

« David ! Jeremy ! Chérie ! Tous en place ! »

Des pas précipités commencèrent à se faire entendre dans toute la maison. Quand l'un clouait des planches aux fenêtres, l'autre fermait les portes à clef. Links en profita pour appeler Bob Lennon mais ce dernier ne décrocha pas, il laissa donc un message sur la boite vocale en priant pour qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard pour le roi des pyrobarbares.

« Tout est prêt ?

-Ouais links, on a tout fait comme prévu. C'est sûr ? C'est en train d'arriver ?

-Ouais David, on y est. Depuis le temps qu'on en entend parler à la radio et à la télé…

-Je ne pensais pas que nous serions touchés si tôt…

-Prenez bien garde à ne pas vous faire infecter surtout. »

Le raffut qui couvrit peu à peu le calme silence à l'extérieur prouvait bien que le Joueur du Grenier avait raison et qu'en plus il les avait appelés juste à temps pour qu'ils dressent les barricades.

« Vous avez vos armes ? » demanda la seule demoiselle présente

Tous tapotèrent anxieusement les sacs qui étaient à côtés d'eux avec pour certains un petit rire nerveux qui mourut rapidement lorsque les premiers grattements se firent entendre à la porte d'entrée.

« Ils sont juste devant » murmura Jeremy

Le poids de la foule commença à remettre en question la position verticale de la porte qui cédait peu à peu. Il ne faudrait plus bien longtemps avant qu'elle ne s'écroule.

« Ok les mecs, à 3 on dégaine… 1… 2… 3 ! »

Ils bondirent sur leurs pieds, ayant à peine le temps de sortir de leurs sacs les cylindres métalliques roses qu'ils contenaient. La seule arme efficace. La foule grondante commença à déferler dans l'habitation, montrant les dents et grognant contre les derniers non-infectés du secteur. Au loin dans la foule se trouvait un homme de belle carrure au manteau rouge flamboyant : Bob Lennon était déjà parmi eux…

Tout ça avait commencé plusieurs semaines auparavant. Un virus infectait l'Allemagne puis se propageait vers la Belgique, l'Autriche, la Russie et s'exportant même jusqu'en Amérique ! Les gens devenait méchants, râleurs, pâles... insatiables. Il avait fallu du temps avant qu'on ne comprenne que le problème venait d'internet. En réalité les vidéos Youtube, TOUTES les vidéos Youtube, affichaient la même pub et cette pub semblait influencer les gens qui se mettaient à développer ces symptômes. Les Youtubers avaient donc vite été accusés avant que la faute ne soit rejetée sur l'hébergeur vidéo puis sur le fournisseur de publicités… En réalité on ne savait pas vraiment qui avait lancé cela, mais cette personne ne voulait visiblement pas du bien à l'humanité. Évidemment, la France avait été très vite touchée mais Links et les autres pensaient que les campagnes refoulées seraient touchées plus tard ou même pas du tout. Ils avaient eu tort.

« Surtout, visez la tête, c'est le seul moyen d'en venir à bout !

-Ils sont trop nombreux Links, on n'y arrivera pas !

-Faut pas perdre espoir David ! »

Ils armèrent leurs canons sur leurs épaules et commencèrent la bataille aussi vaillamment que possible. Les infectés étaient féroces mais l'équipe avait le courage et la ressource nécessaire pour en venir à bout.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'autant de monde pourrait se faire infecter.

-Tu sais on ne peut pas savoir avant d'y être confronté »

Ils tiraient, encore et encore, en touchant le plus grand nombre possible.

Le seul moyen de vaincre une armée de rageux était bien évidemment de leur envoyer des lol-cats en pleine figure.

Et cette armée de rageux ne les infecteraient pas. Il en était hors de question.


End file.
